Opening Up
by Igniting Writing
Summary: Ochaco had always been the sort of person who would hide away her doubts and problems, not wanting to bother others. But when talking with Izuku, she's finally able to share her feelings and worries with someone who will listen. Written for IzuOcha Week 2017, Day Five, on the theme of 'Admiration'.


Most of the time Ochaco honestly didn't mind that she didn't come from a rich family. Her parents had always taught her that wealth was no substitute for hard work and she'd lived her life by that mantra, always looking to find a way to help with her dad's construction business or save a few pennies here and there. Her clothes were sometimes a bit threadbare and her fridge sometimes a bit empty, but she been steadfast in her resolve to stay positive, saving up wherever she could for a brighter future. Knowing that she had a goal to work towards, to give her parents the worry-free life they'd never been able to have whilst she was growing up, made her feel that any sacrifices she'd made were worth it.

But there were times when she wished that she didn't have to worry about finances, just for one day. Sitting at her bedroom's computer desk, Ochaco longingly hovered her cursor over the palm grip exercisers. They were just like the sort Deku used and it was after speaking with him yesterday that she'd had the idea of buying them. They'd been talking about their training regimes and he'd explained how in his preparation for the UA entrance exam he'd done a lot of work to strengthen his grip.

"It was tough at first, but after a few months they helped a lot. Not just with how hard I could grip, but with upper body strength for things like weight lifting, press-ups and that sorta thing. I was surprised how much difference they made when I started using them." Deku paused and added in an embarrassed mumble, "I, uh… I used to be really weedy."

She'd laughed a little at the image of him being scrawny, making him stammer in protest, but his words had struck a chord. When she'd been training with Gunhead he had said something similar about how important grip strength was for close quarters grappling and she'd rationalised that grip was already an important part of her quirk, since her zero gravity relied on touching her target. The more she'd thought about it, the better of an idea it had seemed.

Right up until she'd gone online and checked the price. It wasn't even super-expensive really, but upon seeing the cost of payment plus postage her heart had sunk. Even looking around for a better deal by purchasing them second-hand hadn't found her anything in her price range. But when her price range was basically zero, why was she even surprised?

With a crestfallen sigh she clicked off the page. She hated feeling like this, let down and disheartened just because she couldn't have something – in her mind it seemed selfish to want more than she already had when she knew she was luckier than most kids could ever dream of. She had a loving family, great friends and a place in a school world-renowned for nurturing pro heroes. But no matter how hard she tried to tell herself she was being silly and could make do without, it didn't hurt any less.

Trying to snap herself out of her bleak mood she stood up and faced her mirror, forcing herself to smile. "I'll do some training," she told herself, speaking aloud. "That will help. Just keep on working hard and stop thinking about it."

Her reflection didn't exactly look convinced, but the practical side of her brain told her that she wasn't going to get anywhere by lying around feeling sorry for herself. It was up to her to keep getting stronger, no matter how hard it was to keep going.

Leaving her room she walked down to the UA gym, thankful that it was nearly empty – she wasn't feeling in the mood for company at present. _'At least here all the equipment is shared use,'_ she thought morosely, doing a few warm-up stretches before sitting down on an exercise bike and pressing a few buttons to increase the resistance. Once she'd started pedalling she settled into a rhythm and forced herself to maintain a punishing speed, the fire of her frustration spurring her on.

She lost track of time, focusing only on the plastic handlebars in her palms and the burn of her muscles as she cycled. Her breath came hot and fast and she wished she'd had the foresight to bring some music – or better yet a water bottle – but now she'd started she couldn't bring herself to stop so she gritted her teeth and ducked her head down, powering through each rotation of the pedals.

After what felt like hours she finally reached her limit, sweat dripping from her forehead and calf muscles cramping painfully. Slowing to a standstill she panted for air and dismounted from the exercise bike, stumbling over to a seat by the water cooler and taking a several long, slow gulps.

It was at that moment the gym doors opened and Deku walked in, his eyes widening in surprise as he noticed her. "Uraraka?"

"Oh, hey Deku." She winced inwardly at how flat her voice sounded, even to herself, but despite all the exercise she still hadn't been able to fully cast off her gloom from earlier. Noticing that his hair was dishevelled and he had a towel over one shoulder and a bag over the other, she tried to make herself sound more positive. "Have you been training too?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I was out running. It started raining part way through so I got kinda soaked – my hair's gone all fluffy." He laughed self-consciously, but it faded as he picked up on her mood, his expression changing into one of concern. "Is everything ok? You seem kinda down…"

Part of her just wanted to tell him, to let it all out, but she held herself back. "It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Spent a lot of time on the exercise bike." Her skin crawled at her deception – she hated lying to him, but this wasn't something she felt like she could easily share.

He took a hesitant step closer. "If… if you don't wanna talk about it then that's ok. But is there anything I can do to help?"

The ease with which he saw right through her made Ochaco shuffle her feet uncomfortably. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, not at all," he said hastily. "I didn't mean to pry or anything. It's just… you work so hard and you're always so positive. I really admire that about you, how you can stay so cheerful and smiling. But that doesn't mean you have to keep it up all the time and pretend you're always ok."

Her cheeks went pink and she averted her eyes, staring down at her clasped hands. "Thanks," she murmured. "It's not a big thing, really. I don't want to bother anyone with it…"

He took a seat next to her. "It's no bother," he insisted. "And even if I can't help, I'm still happy to listen."

It was the complete lack of judgement in his eyes that persuaded her. She'd never spoken to anyone about her financial worries in the past, but she could almost feel the warm, heartfelt compassion radiating from him. "Ok, but it's just me being silly."

He grinned lopsidedly. "Silly is good."

She giggled involuntarily, feeling momentarily happy for the first time since her disappointment earlier in the day, and she felt a wave of appreciation towards him. He wasn't just saying he wanted to help, he really meant it.

And so, taking a deep breath, she talked. About how much she respected her parents and all they'd given up to look after her. The lingering doubts she had about being looked down on for her poor upbringing or her accent. The frustration of not being able to be a normal teen, one who could go out to a café without having to build their entire month's budget around it or shop for new clothes rather than hunting in thrift stores. And her fears that she wouldn't be able to support her family, that she wasn't worthy of her place at UA and her parents would never be able to have the life free of financial worries that they deserved so much.

Somehow during the conversation her hand had wrapped around Deku's, but although she had blushed when she noticed it she hadn't let go. It was comforting, firm and strong against her palm, and as she poured out her innermost worries he held her gently, only speaking whenever she faltered to ask a question or offer a word of encouragement. And with every word she spoke the heavy burden weighing her down somehow felt lighter and lighter.

It was only when her stomach made a growl of hunger that she realised how long she'd been talking and she sat up in alarm, looking out the window. "Oh geez, it's dark outside! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste so much of your time."

Deku shook his head firmly. "It wasn't a waste of time. This was…" He paused, struggling to find the right word.

"Longwinded?" Ochaco offered, a teasing grin stretching across her face.

"I was gonna say enlightening," he answered, chuckling.

She let out a burst of laughter. It felt _good_ to laugh again. "That too. But seriously, thank you Deku. I… I think I needed this."

She had tried to convey all the emotion in her voice and he coughed, flustered. "N-No problem. I'm just glad that you trusted me. Next time you're feeling down, just let me know, ok?"

She felt her face heat up as she reached down and gave his hand a squeeze. "Definitely."


End file.
